To Be Set Free
by sakuryo
Summary: Tohru Honda, Rin and Shoka Sohma(OC) begin to work together to break the curse.
1. Akito

1A/N - hey. This is my first furuba fic. Rin, Tohru, plus an original Sohma member team up to break the curse. Most chapters will be emails from the three girls to each other. Like this one. I've no idea of exists, the same for hanayumemail and If so, its just a coincidence.

TO: Sohma Isuzu )

FROM: Sohma Shoka )

Bcc:

Cc:

SUBJECT: Akito

Rin-chan, I heard about what Akito did to you. On his behalf, I apologize. Please understand that he has it harder than we do. Ren-san isn't the kindest person to live with. Just ask my mother. After all, Ren-san is the reason why my parents are divorced. She wanted father to herself, and like always, she got what she wanted. My mother didn't deserve that. While he was still alive, the only time I saw him was at New Years. I am thinking about coming to live at the main house for a while. It will make working on this easier, and I can also keep an eye out on Akito.

On another note, have you met the outsider that knows about the curse? I was surprised that Akito didn't order Hatori to erase her memories. I've heard that she lives in Shigure's house with Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun of all people. The rat and the cat... perhaps those two and the girl have something to do with breaking the curse.

TO: Sohma Shoka )

FROM: Sohma Isuzu )

Bcc:

Cc:

SUBJECT: RE- Akito

Its alright Shoka. You don't have to apologize for him. I broke up with Haru. What Akito said was right. I am not good enough for Haru. He's the reason why I want to break the curse. It's the least that I can do to repay him. But, who told you about Akito pushing me out the window?

Haru and Kagura said that the girl living with Gure-nii is named Honda Tohru. She is a student at Yuki and Kyou's school. All the other Jyuunishi seem to like her. Even Hatori-nii. Kisa-chan calls her nee-chan. Maybe if I feel better soon, I'll go visit her myself.


	2. A little question

A/N - Hey. Thanks to my reviewers. Particulary KawaiiAyu. Lessee. Furuba is not mine in any way shape or form. However, Shoka and her mother Suyuan are my own. Don't use w/o my permission please. If you read carefully, there's an Aki spoiler. Also, this chappy is after Tohru met Rin. Italics are Shoka's thoughts.

TO: Sohma Shoka )

FROM: Sohma Isuzu )

Bcc:

Cc:

SUBJECT: Sorry

Like the subject says, I'm sorry for taking so long to your last email. I got sick again, and Hatori-nii put me on bed rest. However, I have gotten the chance to meet the Honda girl. I was shocked at how much she acts like Haru. They are both kind to a fault. People like them shouldn't have to deal with nasty, bitter and pessimistic people like me. And yet, like with Haru, I am inexplicably drawn to her.

I'm worried Shoka. What will happen to us if we break the curse? Can it be broken? If Akito finds out, I know he'll go after Haru to hurt me. And that Honda girl will be in danger of getting her memories erased. From what I've seen, that Cat and the Rat would NOT like that. Even Hiro would be upset, and he doesn't even care for her. ( He's jealous of how close Kisa is to her.)

Shoka closed the email and sighed._ Poor Rin. What Akito said to her has really affected her. She's not the horrible person she thinks she is. Maybe Honda-san can help her to realise that. But, Rin is right. There is the risk of Honda-san losing her memories. I doubt Hatori would do it, but if Akito forced him to...From what Rin says the other Jyuunishi care about Honda-san too much to allow it. But they cannot defy Akito. Not even I can. _

_The only thing that I can do now is move back to Sohma House to aid Rin. I'll just tell Akito that I want to get to know her better. Ren will hate it, which will make Akito happy, and Mother pleased as well. Why Father ever left her for that bitch I will never know. That bitch made Mother suffer, and Akito as well. Akito deserved a chance to live her life the way she wanted. _

TO: Sohma Isuzu )

FROM: Sohma Shoka )

Bcc:

Cc:

SUBJECT: A little question

Do you know if there is an open house in the compound? Please let me know ASAP.

TO: Sohma Shoka )

FROM: Sohma Isuzu )

Bcc:

Cc:

SUBJECT: RE- A little question

okay Shoka, what are you planning? Don't tell me you're gonna live in the main house again. Do you think Akito would allow it? Or rather, would his mother allow it? You said that she hates you. Why would you willingly put up with the two of them? But, to answer your question, yes there are some empty houses. Namely Gure-nii's old house, and an empty one by Hatori-nii. I guess I can't talk you out of doing this, can I?

Is Suyuan coming with you? I think Kagura's mother would like to see her again. But, then again, so would Ayame-nii. I hear he's been looking for a new model....


End file.
